The present invention relates to a heat sensitive type adhesive connector, and more particularly, to a heat sensitive type adhesive connector such as a hot press type adhesive connector mixed with electrically conductive elastic particles in a heat sensitive resin material.
A conventional hot press type adhesive tape connector as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The hot press type adhesive tape connector comprises a resin tape 1' and electrically conductive rigid particles 2', for example, metal powders such as Ag, Ni, and Cu, and carbon fibers mixed in the resin tape 1'.
When printed circuit substrate 3 and a glass substrate 5 are electrically connected to each other, the hot press type adhesive tape connector is sandwiched between terminals 4 of the printed circuit substrate 3 and terminals 6 of the glass substrate 5, as shown in FIG. 6. The printed circuit substrate 3, the hot press type adhesive tape connector, and the glass substrate 5 are layered and pressed by pressure from the sides of the substrates 3 and 5 facing the outside. Then the hot press adhesive tape is heated. Therefore, the substrates 3 and 5 are adhered and integrally connected to each other by the adhesion of the resin material 1' of the hot press type adhesive tape connector. When adhering, the electrically conductive and rigid particles 2' provide the electrically connection between the terminals 4 of the substrate 3 and the terminals 6 of the substrate 5.
However, the electrically conductive particles 2' of the hot press type adhesive tape connector are rigid or hard. When pressing, the electrical conductivity may be reduced by producing a separation between the electrically conductive particles 2 or between the electrically conductive particles and the terminals 4 or 6 of the substrate 3 or 5. Therefore, the heating temperature, the compression pressure, and the period of time for the hot pressing process must be accurately selected. Also, since the hot press type adhesive tape may expand or shrink, the electrical conductivity may be reduced by separation caused between the electrically conductive particles 2 and the substrate 3 or 5 or between the electrically conductive particles 2.
It is thus desired to provide an improved heat sensitive type adhesive connector which provides high electrical conductivity.